


Nightmares

by Mlgdd, Squid_Ink



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlgdd/pseuds/Mlgdd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: My first ever Unity piece and my side of an 'Ask' on Tumblr with the lovely @soliloquy -of-nemo (Squid_Ink) with the prompt 'Nightmares'.This is based on her AU of Unity's ending (United We Stand - go read it!) where Élise lives (because she should!)Thanks for reading





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United We Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514851) by [Squid_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink). 



> My first ever Unity piece and my side of an 'Ask' on Tumblr with the lovely @soliloquy -of-nemo (Squid_Ink) with the prompt 'Nightmares'.  
> This is based on her AU of Unity's ending (United We Stand - go read it!) where Élise lives (because she should!)
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was always the same dream.   
He felt the weight of the stone pushing on his chest, the damp earthy smell filling his nostrils and her voice – her sweet voice - always uttering those same words.  
“I'm sorry,”  
As she darted out of his sight, panic overwhelmed him. The clash of metal on metal. He pushed trying to get free, trying to get to her, to help. Metal on stone. Someone was disarmed. With all his might he pushed feeling the stone move. Freeing himself he scrambled to his feet as the world slipped into slow motion around him. He sprinted toward the two figures, lead in his boots as a brilliant yellow flash pulsed outwards from them knocking him back once more.  
As the light faded and dust settled he looked around, heart racing, fear building until he spotted her. Still. Unmoving. Red hair spilled around her head.  
“Élise. ÉLISE!” He ran to her, dropping to his knees beside her lifeless body. “Élise!”

Arno awoke with a start, heart hammering against his ribs as he sat up in his bed covering his face with his hands.  
It was always the same dream.  
With a deep steadying breath he lay back pinching the bridge of his nose, brows drawn in. It wasn't long before he felt a warm hand trailing up his arm and across his chest.  
“What is it?” A sleepy voice asked beside him.  
Turning to his left he found Élise, hair spread across her pillow, eyes barely open, the weight of her hand on him a welcome reminder of her presence.  
“Nothing my love,” He replied softly, rolling to his side running his hand up her arm and pulling her closer. “Just a dream.” She snuggled into him with contented sigh. “I love you.”  
“Mmhmm,” She mumbled, already nodding off again.


End file.
